


EL BESO

by RowenaPrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaPrince/pseuds/RowenaPrince
Summary: Uno de los guionistas de la serie BBC Sherlock, especulando con la posibilidad de que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson acaben siendo pareja, pregunta a los actores que interpretan a los personajes si sería un problema para ellos besarse en la pantalla. Esto da lugar a una conversación privada entre Benedict y Martin con consecuencias imprevisibles.





	EL BESO

≈EL BESO≈

“Everyone’s been asking us if we’re going any further with the relationship between John and Sherlock, and I’m thinking, well, why not? I really don’t see the problem with it, and Mark has already asked us if it would be an issue if we were to kiss on screen. Of course he was joking, but I wouldn’t mind at all.”  
— Martin Freeman—

El plató que representa el piso del 221 B de Baker Street está vacío. Hay cables por todas partes, las cámaras están abandonadas y los focos apagados e inertes. Algunas hojas del guión de esta tarde yacen tiradas en el sofá.

  
Junto al plató, hay una sala de descanso, con dos mesas pequeñas y algunas butacas. Tiene un único ventanal por el que entra la luz mortecina de un día frío y lluvioso. Benedict y Martin, vestidos como sus personajes, están sentados en dos sillones de color gris. En la mesita hay una tetera humeante, dos tazas, un plato con azucarillos y una bandeja con pastas. Están solos.  
Ben está recostado en el sillón, con sus largas piernas cruzadas. Sostiene la taza con las dos manos, como calentándoselas. Su rostro muestra cansancio, pero sus facciones están relajadas. Martin está inclinado sobre la mesita, removiendo su té con la cuchara. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Ben a los ojos.

  
— ¿De verdad te molestaría tener que hacerlo?

 

Ben descruza las piernas, da un pequeño respingo en el sillón.

— No me gusta la idea.

 

Martin se inclina hacia delante, un poco más.

— Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que nuestros personajes no lo harían?

Martin le da un sorbo a su taza de té, sin dejar de mirar a Ben, esperando su respuesta.

 

— Ya sé que a ti te parece fantástico, aunque Mark lo haya dicho en broma, pero… no sé yo no lo veo.

— ¿Por qué no lo ves? — Martin se echa hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de su sillón, con la taza en la mano.

— Pues porque Sherlock y John tienen una profunda amistad, una sólida amistad, no entiendo por qué hay que cambiar eso, por qué hay que ir más lejos. La obra original trata de la amistad.

— No sabemos muy bien de qué trata, Ben, porque si Doyle hubiera querido contar otra cosa no habría podido hacerlo.

— Sí, es cierto, pero no lo hizo.

— Bien, pero ahora tenemos un guión ¿no? Y para mí ese guión es una historia de amor. Más o menos explícito, más o menos peculiar, pero una historia de amor.

— Lo que pasa es que eres un romántico ¿sabes? Y Watson se casó. Tres veces. Si Doyle hubiera querido dar a entender una relación homosexual entre Holmes y Watson no le habría casado.

— ¡Cómo si eso fuera un impedimento!

— Oh, vamos – Esa es una visión muy moderna de todo el asunto. No podemos aplicar las ideas de ahora a una historia de hace dos siglos.

— Te recuerdo que ésta es una adaptación al siglo XXI.

— Sí, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Y una excelente adaptación, debo decir.

— Así que, Holmes y Watson pueden tener una historia de amor. Incluso si John, eventualmente, está casado una temporada.

— Touché. Pero sigo prefiriendo ser fiel a la amistad entre ellos, no veo la necesidad de cambiar su historia.

 

Ben se repantinga en el sillón, bebiendo despacio el té. Martin frunce el ceño, desvía su mirada hacia el suelo un momento y vuelve a mirar fijamente a su compañero a los ojos.

 

— Ben, perdona que te haga esta pregunta, te conozco bien, te aprecio, hemos hablado de muchas cosas y no… no me pega nada de ti, pero ¿no habrá algo de homofobia?

 

Ben se despega del respaldo, se pone rígido.

— No. No la hay —Su voz suena dura y tajante.

— Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

 

Martin deja la taza en la mesa y apoya los codos en sus rodillas. Mira a Ben con preocupación. Ben sigue tenso:

— Acepto tus disculpas. Y no, no es porque me parezca mal una relación homosexual, Martin, es que … es que me sentiría incómodo en una escena así.

Ahora es Martin el que da un saltito en el sillón y sonríe abiertamente.

— Oh, vamos, ¿Tú?, ¿Tú? ¡Somos actores! ¡Es nuestro trabajo! Acabas de rodar una serie plagada de escenas de sexo, has hecho muchísimas escenas en pelotas, yo he hecho un montón de desnudos. ¡Esto es otra cosa más! No tiene nada de especial, te lo digo yo. Nada puede ser peor que frotarse casi en cueros con una actriz que está buenísima, rodeado de cuarenta personas, con el culo al aire, tratando desesperadamente de que no se te ponga dura mientras ella se aprieta contra ti y finge un orgasmo

— Sí, tengo que reconocer que esas situaciones son muy violentas.

— Y hasta desagradables.

— Bueno, si hay confianza con tu compañera y es una buena profesional es más llevadero.

— Pues de eso se trata. Nosotros somos amigos, buenos amigos, tenemos confianza, eso haría la presunta escena del beso entre Sherlock y John más fácil. Por eso no entiendo por qué te has puesto pálido cuando Mark lo ha comentado.

 

Ben suelta la taza en la mesa bruscamente. Se echa hacia delante, cruzando las grandes manos sobre sus rodillas que están juntas, apretadas.

— Para ti es más fácil, Martin. Estás casado y tienes dos hijos preciosos.

— No entiendo qué quieres decir

Ben traga saliva de manera evidente. Se pasa la mano por los labios. Acerca su cuerpo a Martin, que permanece reclinado sobre la mesa.

— No es que no quiera hacer esa escena o la que sea ¿Entiendes? El trabajo es el trabajo, pero …— carraspea— no quiero que alguien pueda dudar de mi orientación sexual.

Martin levanta las cejas y abre los ojos exageradamente.

— ¿Por un beso gay en la televisión?—mueve mucho las manos— Por Dios santo, Ben, es sólo una interpretación. ¡Yo he hecho un papel gay! ¡Si hasta fingí acostarme con otro tío!

— Ya te he dicho que para ti es más fácil.

Martin mueve la cabeza, juguetea un momento con la cucharilla.

— No entiendo dónde está el problema, de verdad.

Ben se acerca aún más a Martin

— Escucha, las mujeres ya me acosan. No puedo dar ni un paso sin sentirme agobiado. Cualquier duda sobre mi heterosexualidad y… imagínate—susurra.

— Estás exagerando.

— No. Sé lo que digo, en serio.

— Bueno, no te digo que no tengas parte de razón. Si hasta a mí me invitan a cenar, es increíble el descaro que tienen algunos.

— No sólo es invitarte a cenar, Martin…

Martin se queda mirando a Ben con el ceño fruncido. Ben tiene la boca torcida, con gesto de disgusto.

— ¿Te….? ¿Ha intentado algún tipo…propasarse contigo?

Ben mira alrededor de la sala. No hay nadie. Siguen solos.

— Ahora no, pero no sabes las presiones que tuve cuando era un chaval. Tuve que renunciar incluso a un par de papeles. Papeles importantes, papeles que me encantaban. Pero era… —Hace una pausa y agita las manos, como apartando a una mosca —Era ceder a sus pretensiones o no actuar —Los ojos de Ben recorren el rostro de Martin— ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

— Lo siento, no tenía ni idea—La voz de Martin denota compasión—Sé por Amanda que esas cosas pasan y, créeme, me repugnan, me da asco que haya tipos que se aprovechan de su situación para pedir favores sexuales, es repulsivo.

— No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar— Ben se recuesta de nuevo en el sillón, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos. Enciende un cigarrillo. Le da una profunda calada y suelta el humo por la nariz, dejando una nube a su alrededor. Martin lo contempla con exasperación.

— Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero yo no le daría tanta importancia, de verdad. No es más que un beso gay en una serie de televisión. Un papel de tantos. No es algo real ¡Es sólo una actuación!

 

— Sigue resultándome muy incómodo, no puedo evitarlo.

Ben apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y baja la cabeza, esconde el rostro entre sus manos. Se oye un prolongado y agónico suspiro. Martín arrastra su silla para acercarse más a él:

— ¿Estás bien?

Ben retira las manos de la cara, sigue con la cabeza baja.

— No. Este tema me pone enfermo.

Martin se aparta rápidamente. Se echa bruscamente hacia atrás en el sillón. Una nueva chupada al cigarro, con manos temblorosas, lanza el humo al espacio entre los dos hombres.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho — La voz de Martin muestra dolor. Observa a Ben, que permanece mirando al suelo con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo y el cigarrillo ardiendo entre sus largos dedos—No era mi intención molestarte, de verdad. No pensé que algo tan… bueno, no sé —Martin se agita en su butaca—a mí me parecía trivial, sin importancia, algo que es parte de un trabajo. Lo siento. No pensé que te molestara tanto.

 

Ben levanta la cabeza, tiene la cara ligeramente congestionada y los ojos le brillan, húmedos. Mueve su sillón y alarga el brazo hasta tocar la rodilla de Martin; éste se sobresalta.

 

— Hay algo más ¿vale?—Su expresión es seria. Mira a Martin intensamente a los ojos.

— Bien, está bien—Martin se cruza de brazos, desvía la mirada.

— Lo digo en serio—Ben susurra, casi jadeando. Su pecho sube y baja agitado.

— No tienes que darme explicaciones—Martin aprieta las mandíbulas.

La mano de Ben sigue en las rodillas de Martin y sus ojos no se apartan del rostro de su rubio compañero.

— Pero yo quiero dártelas —Su voz suena cálida y débil—Confío en ti.

La expresión de Martin se suaviza, mira a Ben con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Abre los brazos y separa las piernas. Se dobla hacia delante, acercándose a Ben.

— ¿Y bien?— Su mirada es interrogativa.

Ben apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal. Estira el cuello y mira alrededor, escudriñando rápidamente el entorno. Escucha en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos. No hay nadie cerca.

— Preferiría no hacer esa escena, la del beso. No tengo nada en contra del guión, sabes de sobra que Steven y Mark me parecen unos genios, que estoy disfrutando muchísimo con esto. Es que… bueno, sabes lo mucho que he llegado a identificarme con mi personaje, no es que se parezca a mí, pero me encanta, me encantan sus contradicciones, que esta versión le haga tan humano, tan…

— Sí, lo sé, lo sé— Martin no aparta la mirada de su compañero.

— Verás es….—Ben carraspea y hace un puchero con la boca—Es que eso hace a Sherlock homosexual y eso, eso me remueve, me remueve a mí, personalmente.

— ¿Pero no es la primera vez que interpretas a un homosexual? ¿No? En esa película que hiciste con Gary Oldman…

— ¡Ya! Pero esto es distinto. En esa película era más… teórico. Aquí puede haber un contacto físico, una prueba, algo tangible, algo que yo… que yo… no puedo hacer en la vida real.

— ¡Pero esto no tiene nada de especial! Sigo sin entender….

— Tiene de especial que yo quiero hacerlo en la vida real, Martin

Ben mira a su compañero directamente a los ojos. Martin pestañea, mueve ligeramente las piernas y las manos.

— Explícate mejor, no … no te sigo.

— No me resulta fácil explicar esto, ¿vale?, no se lo he contado a nadie en mi vida. Es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, seré una tumba.

— Gracias, lo sé—Ben sonríe ampliamente a Martin. Su sonrisa se va y sus ojos se oscurecen—Es que ¿Cómo expresarlo? No estoy seguro de ser heterosexual. Y no he tocado a un tío en mi vida ¡Ésa es la cuestión!—Ben grita de forma ahogada, sus manos dan un golpe en el aire, marcando sus palabras— A ver…siempre he sentido esa “inclinación” por decirlo de alguna manera, pero nunca, nunca me he atrevido a…—suspira—a comprobar si “eso”, si “eso” tiene que ver conmigo de verdad, si yo soy… si esos deseos….

— Tranquilízate ¿vale? —Martin se acerca aún más y coge a Ben del brazo. Su compañero hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

— Sé que siempre ha estado ahí, pero cuando era un crío, preferí pensar que eran cosas de la edad y luego… luego era complicado. No conoces a nadie, no te atreves a decirle nada a tus amigos. Después, en la universidad, conocí a Olivia y me olvidé del tema. Me gustan las mujeres, eso lo tengo claro. Tuve momentos muy felices con ella, nos entendíamos muy bien. Cuando rompimos, cuando todo se acabó, me lo volví a plantear ¿sabes?, consideré que ya había llegado el momento de comprobar qué pasaba conmigo, probar, experimentar, lo que fuera…. Pero entonces, llegó este proyecto y ¡boom! Mi vida cambió de repente.

— Pero si tú quieres ¿por qué no?—dice Martin con dulzura.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? —Ben aprieta los dientes. Se retuerce las manos—Porque no puedo moverme con libertad, Martin. Porque todo, todo el mundo está pendiente de mí.

— Sí, ahora eres famoso, eres una estrella.

— Vale. Lo admito, pero sabes tan bien como yo todas las limitaciones que eso supone. Los fotógrafos me persiguen. Todo el mundo tiene interés ahora en mi vida. No puedo ni salir a cenar tranquilo. Ya viste las fotos del otro día, cuando fui con Liv al cine. Ya no puedo hacer una vida normal.

— Ya, entiendo. Es cierto. Yo también siento esa presión, aunque no es tan exagerado como lo que te pasa a ti.

— No me puedo permitir el lujo de irme con un tío a un hotel o a su casa o … a dónde sea. Saldría en los periódicos antes de enterarme siquiera ¡No tardaría ni una hora en difundirse por internet!

— Ya, pero eso no tiene por qué preocuparte, quiero decir… ¿Qué más te da que lo sepa la gente? Tienes derecho a tu vida y eso no es malo, es…

— Ya sé lo que piensas, Martin; pero eso es muy fácil decirlo, no hacerlo.

— Mira, hay mucha gente así en nuestra profesión.

— ¡A mí me lo vas a contar!

Martin sonríe abiertamente y se ríe por lo bajo:

— Pues por eso mismo. No sé por qué hay que negarlo. No tiene nada de malo— Martin se pone serio y levanta la voz— ¡Es injusto! Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir su vida como quiera. No entiendo ese empeño en ocultarlo. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que alguien tiene que ser el primero en dar la cara, en decir ¡aquí estoy yo! y soy una persona normal, no un bicho raro y, además, soy un buen actor, soy un profesional y mi vida privada es sólo cosa mía.

Ben mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, negando enérgicamente.

— Pero las cosas no funcionan así.

— ¡Pero deberían! Y si nadie hace nada….

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Martin. Tú estás a salvo, estás casado, tienes hijos…

— ¿Lo dices por los acosadores?

— No sólo por eso. Lo digo, sobre todo, por la discriminación.

— Pero ¡hay que luchar contra eso!

— Ya. Y mientras ¿Qué? Mientras te quedas sin trabajo, te cierran las puertas. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a Rupert Everett?

— Pero eso fue hace años.

— Sí, y es verdad que las cosas han cambiado aquí, en Reino Unido, pero ¿qué me dices de Estados Unidos?

Martin se lleva la mano a la cara, se toca la frente.

— Esos son raros de cojones.

— ¿Raros? Raros, no. Son muy conservadores. Mucho. Un paso en falso y se acabó. Olvídate de trabajar allí —Martin abre la boca para hablar, pero Ben le interrumpe—Yo estoy en un momento excepcional ahora y tengo que aprovechar el tirón. Sabes muy bien cómo es esta profesión. Un día te llama todo el mundo, estás de moda, todo el mundo quiere trabajar contigo, puedes elegir, puedes seleccionar, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ganar el dinero que quieras y, después, un buen día, aparece otro más joven o con más gancho o con un papel que le hace brillar y el público te arrincona, se olvida de ti. Tengo que aprovechar mi momento, Martin. Tenemos que explotarlo, hemos luchado mucho por llegar hasta aquí. No podemos desperdiciar nuestra oportunidad.

— Te entiendo, sí. Yo no tengo tanto interés como tú por trabajar en América; pero, sí, es cierto. Ahora tenemos éxito, pero en esta profesión uno no tiene garantía de nada.

— ¿Lo ves?

— Entonces ¿No vas a intentar nada? ¿Ni siquiera con alguno de los moscones que te salieron en Star Trek?

— No puedo. No puedo. Ojalá pudiera—Ben baja la voz y se aproxima todo lo posible a su compañero, hasta que puede susurrarle en el oído. Se pone la mano derecha en el pecho—Si te soy sincero, me muero por saber, Martin. Lo necesito. No puedo soportar la incertidumbre. Necesito tener “esa” experiencia. Saber si de verdad me gusta el sexo con otro hombre o no. Saber cómo es “eso”. Vivirlo. Lo necesito. Desesperadamente. Pero no me atrevo.

— Pero conoces gente, tienes amigos… alguno habrá que…

— No me puedo arriesgar. Son todos una pandilla de chismosas, incapaces de guardar un secreto. Me da escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. Imagínate a Zachary, que además no es mi tipo, le faltaría tiempo para cacarearlo —Ben pone voz aflautada —¡He estado con Benedict Cumberbatch! Rotundamente, ¡NO!

— Pues es un problema.

— Bien, pues ahora lo entiendes. Me llena de amargura “esa” escena, Martin. Sherlock Holmes besándose con John Watson, en el sofá, como un matrimonio bien avenido, mientras que yo me consumo con las ganas de probarlo.

Martin arquea las cejas y se pasa una mano por la cabeza, como atusándose el cabello. Suelta un suspiro.

— Pero tiene que haber alguien…—Su voz está llena de frustración.

— De verdad, eres increíble— Ben sonríe de oreja a oreja, mira a Martin con ternura, con una expresión divertida—Siempre preocupándote por mí.

— No, lo digo en serio. No tenía ni idea de … de.. de esas “inquietudes” tuyas, de veras, pero tiene que ser muy frustrante.

Ben vuelve a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, deja caer los brazos.

— Lo es.

— Siempre puedes conocer a alguien.

— ¿Con la cantidad de trabajo que tengo ahora, que no paro en ningún sitio?

— Por eso, precisamente, tu vida social es más intensa que nunca.

Ben vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante.

— Necesito alguien que no sólo me guste, Martin. Necesito a alguien en quien confíe plenamente, alguien con quien me sienta a gusto de verdad. Un buen amigo, no alguien a quien conozca de manera casual.

Martin se pone derecho en su asiento, junta las manos y mira fijamente la taza de té. Se vuelve hacia Ben. Sus ojos oscuros brillan.

— ¿Alguien como yo?

Ben sonríe complacido.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Exacto! Algo así, sí.

Martin mira fijamente a Ben. Su expresión sobria. Su voz susurra.

— Bien. En ese caso, podríamos intentarlo ¿Qué te parece?

Ben rompe en carcajadas, se mueve mucho en el sillón, se dobla sobre su estómago por la risa:

— ¿Pero es que no puedes tomarte nada en serio? Eres tremendo, siempre de broma. Ya me extrañaba que hoy no me hubieras hecho una de las tuyas.

— Estoy hablando en serio—Las palabras suenan solemnes.

— ¡Venga ya! No me tomes el pelo. Este asunto me hace sufrir. Te agradezco que intentes quitarle hierro, pero hay momentos en que lo llego a pasar mal, de verdad.

Martin mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus dedos están entrelazados fuertemente sobre sus rodillas. Se echa de lado en el sillón, para mirar a su compañero:

— No estoy bromeando. Estoy diciendo que si quieres podemos… —se aclara la garganta—Podríamos intentarlo—Hace un gesto con la mano, señalando a Ben y señalándose a sí mismo—Tú y yo.

A Ben se le esfuma la sonrisa de la cara. Abre mucho los ojos.

— ¡Pero si tú eres heterosexual!

— Sí. Bueno. Pero tú eres una excepción.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —Ben aproxima su cuerpo todo lo posible a su compañero—Martin, sabes que te adoro ¿verdad? Te has convertido en mi mejor amigo, me siento—La voz le tiembla—me siento muy honrado. Y esta oferta tuya me hace sentirme muy halagado. Pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso por mí ¿Entiendes?

— ¡No lo hago sólo por ti! ¡Sería cosa de los dos!

— ¿De los dos?—Ben clava sus ojos entrecerrados en Martin.

— Cuando he dicho una excepción, me refería a….a —Traga saliva—a que me he sentido atraído por ti. Es algo muy raro. Nunca me había pasado nada así con otro tío ¡Nunca! Y no me he parado a pensar en ello, no he hecho caso, no le he dado importancia. Pero, bueno, es cierto, ha ocurrido.

Martin está rojo como un tomate. Ben está serio, mira a su compañero de arriba abajo:

— Dios mío….Así que esas miradas no eran imaginaciones mías—dice, como pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Qué miradas?

— Las que te he pillado a veces, sobre todo cuando creías que no me daba cuenta.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Pues era yo el que no me daba cuenta.

Ben se estira como un gato en su butaca. Se pasa la mano por los rizos sherlockianos y se quita la chaqueta. Hay un rubor vivo en sus pómulos:

— Así que me estás haciendo una proposición.

— Mira, no tienes que aceptarla ¿vale? Es sólo una idea. No soy tan guapo, tan… atractivo como esos tipos con los que te codeas, no soy ese ¿cómo se llama? ¿Tom Hiddleston? Así que si no quieres, no tienes más que decirlo.

Ben vuelve a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Otra vez de broma? Pero si tú eres fantástico. Además, les das cien vueltas a esos tipos engreídos que se las dan de actores cuando no saben ni deletrear un guión. Y eres, eres…Eres especial para mí, ya te lo he dicho, te considero mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¿Y qué pasa con Amanda y los niños?

— Quiero a mi mujer y amo con locura a mis hijos. Pero si ella no se entera…Tenemos que hacerlo con la máxima discreción. Te entiendo en eso perfectamente.

 

Benedict guarda silencio. Los dos hombres se miran. Pasa un minuto. Ben vuelve a comprobar que no hay nadie fuera de la sala. Habla en voz baja:

 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podemos organizar una cita?

 

Martin mueve el sillón para quedarse pegado a Ben. Sus cabezas se juntan. Susurra:

 

— No lo tenemos muy difícil ¿no? Nos quedan aún dos episodios de Sherlock por grabar, a nadie le extraña vernos juntos.

— Cierto—Ben asiente.

— Bien. La semana que viene rodaremos en exteriores, así que estaremos en Cardiff tres días.

— Sí, eso es lo que me ha dicho Mark.

— Pues habrá que asegurarse de que nuestras habitaciones en el hotel sean contiguas. Y si yo me paso a la tuya después de cenar para repasar el guión…

— Eres un genio ¿sabes? Y un encanto.

— No es la primera vez que me lo dices—Se ríe.

Benedict se levanta con una sonrisa pícara y juvenil en la cara. Tiene el pelo alborotado. Se agacha al lado de su compañero y le da un beso en la mejilla.

— Te veo luego ¿Vale?

 

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

La habitación del hotel es amplia. Las paredes están pintadas en un suave azul pastel. La cama es grande. La colcha está arrugada y los almohadones aplastados contra el cabecero. La puerta del mueble bar está abierta, la televisión de plasma apagada. En la mesita junto a un ventanal cubierto por gruesas cortinas de color perla, hay un cenicero con colillas.  
Benedict se pasea a zancadas por la habitación, fuma compulsivamente. Está en pijama, descalzo. Se para frente al espejo que hay en la puerta del armario. Se toca la cara. Tiene ojeras. Mira el cigarrillo que tiene entre los dedos con asco y hace una mueca con la boca frente al espejo. Apaga el cigarrillo en un vaso sucio, en el queda el resto de un líquido oscuro y entra en el cuarto de baño. Se lava enérgicamente los dientes. Se lava la cara. Se pasa el peine. Se perfuma.

  
Se deja caer en la cama. Alarga el brazo hasta la mesilla y agarra el teléfono. Marca un número.

  
—Yo ya estoy listo ¿Y tú? —El tono de su voz muestra ansiedad. Asiente con el auricular pegado a la oreja—Ah, vale, perfecto. Ahora no hay nadie en el pasillo, he salido hace un momento a comprobarlo. Deben estar todos acostados.

  
Cuelga y se levanta de la cama de un salto. Se sienta en la butaca junto al ventanal, apartando el cenicero. Alguien golpea la puerta, un ruido suave, como con los nudillos, cinco toques, con ritmo. Benedict se pone bruscamente de pie y en dos pasos se planta en la puerta con el picaporte en la mano. Cierra los ojos un segundo, respira hondo. Abre.  
Martin tiene el pelo mojado. Va vestido con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, ambas prendas de color azul oscuro, resaltan su pelo rubio y su piel lechosa. Está en zapatillas. Saluda a Ben dándole una palmada en el brazo.

  
— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, estoy bien, perfectamente ¿Y tú?

— Pareces tenso.

— ¿Tenso? Para nada. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Ben indica con un movimiento de cabeza el mueble bar.

— No. No me apetece—Martin mira fijamente a su compañero— Oye…si no quieres, si …

— Estoy nervioso ¿vale? Eso es lo que pasa.

Martin sonríe abiertamente. Mira con afecto a Ben.

— Yo también—confiesa.

Los dos hombres se miran y se echan a reír. Sus cuerpos y sus facciones se relajan. Benedict se mete en la cama. Se sienta, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y sus largas piernas extendidas sobre la colcha. Martin se acerca, pero permanece de pie, observándole. Ben da una palmada en el lecho.

— Vamos… siéntate aquí.

Martin obedece y se sienta en el borde, a cierta distancia.

— ¿Te has traído el guión?—pregunta Ben.

Martin ríe a carcajadas.

— Creo que teníamos otro “guión” para esta noche ¿no?

Ben inclina su cuerpo hacia su compañero, hasta que sus brazos le rodean por la cintura y lo atraen hacia sí. Martin le mira intensamente, su voz es un ronroneo:

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

— Yo sí ¿y tú?

Martin se mueve hasta eliminar el corto espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Sólo tiene que levantar un poco la cabeza. Sus labios rozan los de Ben. Los dos hombres cierran los ojos un instante. Cuando los abren, hay fuego en sus miradas.

Martin acaricia las mejillas de Ben, pasa las yemas de sus dedos, suave y lentamente, por su rostro, se detiene en sus labios, los perfila con el pulgar, despacio. Ben se estremece levemente.

— Es extraño. Y fascinante—dice Martin.

— ¿El qué?

— El modo en que me atraes.

Martin acerca su cara, sus labios depositan besos leves, pequeños roces, en los párpados, en los pómulos y en la comisura de los labios del otro hombre, que está temblando ligeramente.

Las manos de Ben vuelan por la espalda de su compañero, empujan para unir su cuerpo al suyo. Aprietan la nuca de Martin. El beso es intenso, profundo, vehemente. Martin cambia de postura, sus zapatillas suenan al caer al suelo; sube las piernas a la cama y se sienta sobre ellas, ahora su cabeza está un poco más alta que la de su compañero.

Ben estira el cuello y eleva la barbilla y Martin captura sus labios con su boca. Asoman dos lenguas ansiosas que pugnan y se enroscan. Un grave gemido resuena en la habitación. Benedict se separa, su respiración está alterada, sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos centellean. Hay una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Martin lo mira con inquietud:

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

— No. No —Ben jadea. Le falta el aire.

Martin pasa la mano izquierda por el pelo teñido de negro; Ben la atrapa, se la lleva a la boca y la besa. Cierra los ojos unos segundos. Su compañero lo contempla extasiado. Pero la tregua dura poco, Ben tensa su cuerpo, se abraza al otro hombre, con fuerza, con ímpetu, y los dos se funden en un beso ardiente cuyos ecos húmedos caldean el dormitorio. Es Martin quien se aparta ahora, sus manos se posan en el cuello de la camisa del pijama de Ben, que le detiene con sus largos dedos. Martin susurra:

— No, déjame. Déjame desnudarte.

Ben afirma con la cabeza y se deja hacer. Unas manos más pequeñas que las suyas, pero hábiles, desabrochan el pijama y hacen que la tela se deslice por su espalda, hasta dejar su torso desnudo. Los dos hombres se miran a los ojos. Martin baja la mirada, contempla la carne expuesta y toca los hombros blancos, redondos y firmes. Sus dedos bajan demorándose por el pecho de su compañero, rozando los pezones. La respiración ronca de Benedict atraviesa el silencio. Martin se relame, mientras juguetea con las aureolas.

Súbitamente, Ben se pega a su compañero, lo besa torpemente, rozando sólo su boca, le agarra de la camiseta, tira bruscamente de ella hacia arriba. Cuatro manos crispadas sacan la prenda, despeinando a su dueño. Ben admira la vista.

— Se nota que has estado haciendo ejercicio en Nueva Zelanda. Estás fuerte.

Martin sonríe con malicia. A Benedict, los ojos le echan chispas. Como obedeciendo al mismo impulso, se lanzan el uno contra el otro. El contacto piel con piel arroja viriles gemidos al aire.

Martin empuja a su amigo, tumbándolo sobre la cama, y extiende a ciegas su cuerpo sobre él. Ben abre un poco las piernas, dejándole espacio y aferrándose a su espalda. Agarra a Martin de las caderas y se frota contra él, con desesperación. Sus pollas se rozan. Se oyen gritos ahogados de placer. Martin aprieta los dientes, tiene los ojos turbios de lujuria. Ben resopla, sigue sujetando con fuerza a su compañero, lo atraviesa con su mirada transparente. Su boca hambrienta busca con afán los labios de Martin, los chupa, los lame, los mordisquea.

De tácito acuerdo, los dos cuerpos se despegan. Ben intenta incorporarse, pero las manos de Martin ya están en la cinturilla de su pantalón, tirando hacia abajo violentamente; Ben se revuelve y ambos luchan medio sentados sobre la cama por arrancarse la ropa que les queda.

Martin está de rodillas sobre el lecho, su pecho sube y baja deprisa. Ben permanece tumbado, pero con el torso elevado, apoyado en sus codos; jadea sonoramente. Su polla erecta y húmeda desafía la calma. Martin no aparta la vista de los genitales de su amigo. Ben mira fijamente el pene grande, grueso y goteante de Martin. Es el primero en romper el silencio, con un silbido de admiración:

— ¡Vaya!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué portento!

— ¿Lo dices por “esto”? No creo que tú puedas quejarte, precisamente— Martin mueve el brazo izquierdo, que se queda a medio camino de señalar la entrepierna de Ben.

— No, no me quejo, y no he tenido quejas tampoco, ¿eh? pero “eso” es… bueno…. ¿fuera de lo normal?

Martin se echa a reír, todo su cuerpo tiembla con las carcajadas. Ben sonríe, con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara, hasta que su mirada se nubla:

— Ven aquí—Su voz grave está espesa de deseo.

Martin deja de reír, sus pupilas están dilatadas. Se acerca con decisión al otro hombre y se tumba encima de él, despacio, con ternura. Las manos de Ben palpan con avaricia el culo de su amigo. Martin levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos:

— Podemos hacer lo que quieras, pero nada de darme por culo ¿ok? No quiero hacer eso.

— No hay problema.

— Bien.

Martin se relaja en los brazos de su compañero. Hunde su cara en su largo cuello y lo olfatea, con deleite, se entretiene en lamerlo y chuparlo.

Ben se remueve debajo, se recoloca, y las pollas, ahora totalmente desnudas, vuelven a entrar en contacto. Como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera erizado todos sus sentidos, los dos hombres se restriegan, cada vez más enérgicamente. Los gemidos de ambos son escandalosos. Ben envuelve a Martin con sus brazos y con sus piernas, atrapándolo, pegándose a él hasta lo imposible. Sus bocas se vuelven salvajes y besan embravecidas. Las lenguas luchan y se persiguen. Los cuerpos se aprietan con frenesí.

Martin se aparta bruscamente, estira los brazos para elevar su cuerpo. Sus ojos arden. Tiene una expresión fiera, voraz. Ben le contempla mansamente, sus labios entreabiertos dejan escapar su aliento acalorado. Separa un poco los brazos y las piernas, expandiéndose en la cama. Su nuca se curva, exponiendo completamente su garganta.

Martin besa a placer el cuello que se le ofrece. Sus dientes se dejan ver y los clava en la blanca carne, en torno a un marcado lunar. Ben exhala un pronunciado gemido. La lengua de su compañero lame su nuez, se desliza hacia abajo, deja un rastro caliente. Ben parpadea, sus ojos celestes emiten destellos, se muerde los labios. Martin se recrea ahora chupando un pezón, mordisqueándolo, y su amigo emite un grito ahogado, mientras su espalda se arquea. Baja un poco más, besa un vientre liso, firme, que palpita. La lengua juega con el escaso y rubio vello.

Las esbeltas y fuertes piernas de Ben se frotan contra las de su compañero. Suspira profundamente. Hace intención de levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Martin, sobresaltado. Se aparta. Se queda sentado en la cama.

— Nada. Todo está bien… muy bien — La profunda voz de Ben es un siseo de placer. Se queda recostado de lado. Mira a su compañero con un guiño seductor en los ojos—Es que es… mi turno…

Martin le observa sorprendido. Ben se estira hacia él, como un felino. Con un beso delicado, empujándole suavemente con su cuerpo, hace que su amigo quede tendido sobre la colcha. Martin respira hondo. Su compañero se coloca encima de él, dejando el suficiente espacio entre sus cuerpos como para poder maniobrar a su antojo. Empieza así el recorrido de besos por la piel de Martin, que ha cerrado los ojos, un camino breve y sigiloso, con apenas paradas en sus labios, en su cuello y en centro de su pecho. La lengua traza un sendero inquietante hacia su entrepierna. Los jadeos de Martin se transforman en un aullido de placer cuando la boca de Ben engulle su polla.

— ¡Ben! Ben... ¿qué? ¿qué?¿haces?—La voz de Martin suena entrecortada. Sus manos van a parar al cabello de su compañero y los dedos se enredan en sus rizos.

— Mmmm…..no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto…

Benedict chupa golosamente, mueve su cabeza para recorrer con su boca de un extremo a otro la erección completa. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la saliva brilla en sus labios. Su lengua asoma y lame el frenillo con ansia, dejándolo reluciente. Sus murmullos de gusto y los sonidos glotones de la succión se mezclan con la respiración sofocada de su compañero, que gime con los labios apretados y se agita en el lecho, arañando la colcha.

Martin levanta la cabeza, como si saliera de un trance, se apoya en sus brazos y mira a su amigo fijamente. Ben le devuelve la mirada, sin soltar su golosina, con la boca llena. Sus pestañas rubias y sus ojos cristalinos le hacen parecer un ángel lascivo. Agarra con fuerza la polla de Martin, aumentando la presión.

— Dios…Dios…Oh, Dios….Ben….—Martin balbucea, sin apartar los ojos de la obscena visión. Su cuerpo se tensa, se le marcan los músculos del pecho, de los brazos, junta las piernas—No… no voy a aguantar….mucho más.

Ben suelta su presa y se echa encima de Martin sin contemplaciones. Lo besa, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de su compañero, que la recibe anhelante, estremeciéndose, sacando también su lengua a pasear, saboreando su propia esencia.

Benedict se sienta sobre su amigo, hinca sus esbeltas y poderosas piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, deja caer el culo sobre la pelvis del otro hombre. Los músculos de las nalgas de Ben se marcan y se contraen mientras frota su raja sobre el pene duro y rezumante de Martin, cuyas manos se aferran ahora a la cintura de Ben, que echa el cuello hacia atrás mientras gime de placer.

Benedict se restriega sobre su compañero. Martin lo atraviesa con la mirada, respira afanosamente, mientras sus dedos se clavan en las níveas y firmes nalgas. Ben se inclina hacia su amante, rodea su pecho con sus brazos, le susurra al oído:

— Quiero que me folles.

Martin abre mucho los ojos, levanta las cejas, sorprendido:

— ¿Quieres que yo…?

— Sí — Los movimientos de Ben siguen un ritmo lento y voluptuoso. Su compañero le agarra el culo con las dos manos.

— Pero…eso tiene que doler ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Ben suelta un risita ahogada y sus ojos claros relumbran.

— No me va a doler, no te preocupes— Ben sonríe abiertamente, su mirada chispea de perversión. Pasa su lengua concupiscente por los labios de su compañero, que se relame de gusto— No te imaginas lo que me he metido ya ahí.

Martin se queda rígido durante un segundo.

— ¿Qué? — Su voz muestra asombro.

Benedict se levanta, se deja caer lánguidamente, se coloca de lado sobre la arrugada colcha, apoyado sobre un codo. Alarga su mano libre para acariciar el vientre y los genitales de Martin, que sigue tumbado:

— ¿Te atreves?

Los ojos oscuros y abrasadores de Martin se clavan en él:

— ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

— Sí, quiero que me folles— Un susurro grave y sensual arrastra las palabras.

Martin se incorpora de lado y suprime con un movimiento fluido cualquier distancia entre los dos cuerpos recostados sobre la cama, frente a frente. Ben sube su pierna derecha y apresa con ella la cadera de su compañero, pegándose a él. Las manos de Martin vagabundean por la espalda y por el culo de Ben, hasta que éste retiene una de ellas y la guía entre su raja. Los dedos palpan tentativamente una entrada recóndita. Los dos hombres se besan en la boca, con ansia. Ben se separa perezosamente. Su cuerpo repta elegante hasta la mesilla. Saca un botecito del cajón.

— Vamos a necesitar esto.

— ¿Lubricante?

Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Benedict, sus ojos miran con avaricia la polla enrojecida de su amigo. Se arrodilla junto al cuerpo acostado de Martin, que observa pasmado cómo Ben abre el envase y embadurna su pene con la pomada incolora. La voluminosa polla responde a las atenciones oscilando entre los dedos largos y finos. De la garganta de Martin sale un sonido ronco:

— Me vuelves loco.  
Con un movimiento sinuoso, como el de un enorme gato, Ben se coloca a cuatro patas sobre la cama; baja su rostro hasta la almohada y apoya sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sube más el culo, ofreciéndolo. Martin se levanta, se mueve lentamente, hay una expresión de incredulidad en su cara. Despacio, se coloca de rodillas detrás de su compañero. Su polla enhiesta apunta desafiante y reluciente.

— ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

— Martin, por favor ¡Fóllame! — El tono de voz es urgente, desesperado.

Martin sujeta las caderas de su amigo, hunde los dedos hasta formar hoyos en las estrechas y redondeadas nalgas. Su polla desaparece en las entrañas de su compañero, poco a poco. Benedict exhala un grito de placer:

— Oh, Dios ¡Qué gusto!

Martin tiene los ojos cerrados. Su respiración es contenida. Murmura:

— Qué sensación. Es.. es increíble la facilidad con la que te he penetrado…Ben…

Benedict se chupa los labios, echa el culo hacia atrás.

— Muévete. Vamos, muévete. Por favor.

Ben levanta la cabeza y la gira, buscando a su compañero. Sus miradas se encuentran. Martin agarra con fuerza las caderas de Ben. Retira su cuerpo ligeramente y se impulsa hacia delante, de un golpe, con fuerza. Se oye el sonido húmedo y pegajoso de carne contra carne. Ben vuelve a gritar y deja caer su cabeza en la cama.

— Así, así…..Oh, dios, así…..

Los dedos de Martin se aferran aún más a las nalgas de Ben. Mueve su cuerpo vigorosamente y hunde su polla de una estocada.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Benedict?

— ¡Sí! Sí ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más!

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta… Sigue… Por favor —Las manos de Ben sujetan la almohada, la retuercen. Un hilo de baba cae por la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Más fuerte?

— ¡Sí!

Martin se inclina hacia delante, presiona a su compañero hasta que éste baja las rodillas y queda tendido sobre el lecho, con sus caderas ligeramente elevadas. Se monta encima de él, mete las manos por debajo del pecho de Ben y le sujeta con fuerza. Su rostro se contorsiona en una expresión salvaje. Sus ojos pardos brillan ahora con la claridad de un diamante. Sus mandíbulas están comprimidas y enseña los dientes. Ahora le cabalga, penetrándolo violentamente, empujando sin piedad. La polla erecta entra y sale con un ritmo implacable y frenético. Los golpes resuenan por la estancia. Ben hunde la cara en el almohadón, aprieta los puños, cada golpe provoca un gemido agudo y sofocado. Martin jadea por el esfuerzo, pero no cesa en la brutalidad de sus embestidas.

— Te estoy follando, Ben— dice, con la voz acalorada— Oh, Dios, te estoy follando.

El ritmo se apacigua. Martin se echa sobre la espalda de su compañero. Una gota de sudor baja por su frente. Resopla. Se estira todo lo que puede para alcanzar el oído de Ben:

— Date la vuelta, quiero ver tus ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizan. Quiero verte la cara mientras te estoy follando.

Martin se incorpora para dejar espacio a su amante. Ben se da la vuelta y mira a su compañero con el rostro arrebatado, los labios rojos y mojados, los ojos refulgentes. Se tumba, aflojando sus miembros, abandonándose. El deseo empaña la mirada de Martin, que se echa encima de su amigo. Benedict levanta el culo y sus pies se apoyan en la cintura de Martin que agarra las nalgas de Ben, para acoplarse, y un empujón muestra que su polla ha encontrado el camino. Los dos cuerpos se funden, los dos hombres se abrazan, la piel brilla por la transpiración. Los enérgicos movimientos de la pelvis de Martin hacen temblar las nalgas de su compañero, que mueva ahora la cabeza de un lado para otro, con los ojos en blanco, con los labios entreabiertos, siseando de placer. Martin tiene su cara escondida en el cuello de Ben. La mueve para devorar su garganta, para morder un hombro, para chupar los rosados pezones.

Martin se levanta, se queda de rodillas. Ben abre aún más las piernas. La polla dura y empapada entra, sale, golpea, atraviesa la carne. Ambos jadean ruidosamente, al unísono, sus cuerpos se estremecen con cada acometida. Ben retuerce la maltrecha colcha entre sus largos dedos. Martin sujeta las piernas de Ben, agarrándolo de la parte interna de las rodillas y subiéndoselas hasta el pecho. La polla de Martin se hace más visible y sus movimientos más lúbricos. Sale por completo de su refugio y vuelve a entrar con una impetuosa embestida. El pene de Benedict gotea profusamente, se retuerce sobre su estómago plano.

Ben alza la cabeza, contempla cómo la polla de Martin le folla, encuentra la mirada lujuriosa de su amante y se pasa la lengua viciosamente por los labios. Se agarra el miembro chorreante y se masturba vigorosamente, sus elegantes dedos tiran del prepucio hacia arriba y abajo, soltando gotas de líquido preseminal. Martin aumenta el ritmo y la fuerza, los ojos cerrados por la concentración, sus uñas se clavan en los muslos de su compañero, su frente está perlada de sudor. La carne choca salvajemente. Benedict se deja caer sobre la almohada, todo su cuerpo se está convulsionando.

El ronco aullido de Ben rasga la penumbra de la habitación. De su polla surge un chorro de semen, que sale a borbotones de entre sus dedos, que acarician aún el glande. La semilla salpica su vientre, sus pezones, su cuello y chorrea por el pecho de Martin, que lucha, fiero, por llegar al orgasmo. Ben recupera sus sentidos, trata de encontrarse el aliento. Se levanta un poco, lo justo para asir con sus brazos las nalgas de Martin, que sigue follándolo desesperadamente. Los ojos turbios y oscurecidos de Ben se clavan en Martin y la cara de éste se transforma en una expresión de sorpresa. Martin deja escapar un gruñido de placer. Dos acometidas más, mientras Ben le sujeta y mueve el culo y Martin grita, empujando de manera enloquecida, hasta que se detiene.

Martin se deja caer, agotado, sobre su compañero, que lo abraza amorosamente. Permanecen, así, descansado el uno sobre el otro, respirando agitadamente, un par de minutos.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso?— pregunta Martin.

— ¿El qué?

— Eso. Apretarme la polla con el culo. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Es increíble

— Ya te dije que …bueno que… he jugado con esa parte de mi cuerpo, me da mucho placer.

— Ya. Ya me he dado cuenta.

Martin se desliza del cuerpo de su compañero y se echa junto a él, dándole la espalda. Ben se recuesta de lado entonces y cubre a su amante con su cuerpo, abrazándolo por detrás.

— Dios bendito. Qué polvazo—murmura Martin— ¿Estás bien?

Ben se ríe por lo bajo:

— Estoy perfectamente. Ha sido fantástico.

Benedict echa la larga pierna sobre la cadera de su amigo de manera posesiva. Acaricia tiernamente el vello ralo que el otro hombre tiene en el pecho; besa con dulzura el cuello y los hombros de Martin. Martin suspira suavemente.

— Vamos a tener otro problema ahora. Con la escena del beso, quiero decir— comenta Ben en voz baja.

— ¿Cuál? —inquiere Martin.

— Que resulte demasiado apasionado.

Los dos hombres se ríen divertidos, saciados.

— ¿Te imaginas? —dice Martin— Steven poniendo el grito en el cielo ¡Estáis sobreactuando!

Ben se ríe sonoramente, su cuerpo da un respingo.


End file.
